yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Yule Ball
The Yule Ball is a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament. It is a formal dance held on Christmas night of a tournament year and is opened by the tournament champions and their partners in the Champions Waltz. At Tampines Primary School, where the Yule Ball was held in 2007, only students of fourth year and above were permitted to attend, though younger students could also go if an older student invited them to accompany them. The ball began at 8:00 p.m. and ended at midnight. The ball was even opened to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ginny Weasley was able to attend, as she was invited by Neville Longbottom. All tournament champions are required to attend, and they must have a dance partner, as tradition require them to open the dance. Hermione Granger had worn a pink dress and pink high heels during the Yule Ball, while Fleur Delacour has been wearing almost grey dress. The announcement of the ball caused something to panic for the Harry and Ron, who were worried about the abilities to find dates. With the Yule Ball nearing, they made an agreement that they would both have partners by the time they have returned to Gryffindor Common Room. Harry asked Cho Chang when they ran into each other in the corridor, but she had already agreed to go over to Cedric Diggory. Ron had blurted out the invitation to Fleur Delacour, under the influence of Veela charm, but she had ran away. He then suggested that he attended with Hermione, similar to the flashback in June 2004 at Penang with blue and pink high heels, and Harry take Ginny, but Hermione - had already and secretly accepted the invitation of Viktor Krum, and Ginny had agreed to go with Neville. Harry managed to get himself and Ron to accept invitation of Parvati and Padma Patil. Harry wore robes of bottle green that went well with his eyes and Ron wore second-hand robes that were more "traditional". Hermione wore a beautiful gown of periwinkle blue and sported a fancy hairstyle. She also had a wonderful time dancing with Viktor. Harry and Ron did not even ask the twins to dance, instead spending most of their time sulking and watching Cho and Hermione dancing with their partners, Cedric and Viktor, respectively. The wizarding band, The Weird Sisters was played at the event, and for many, it was a great success. A feast was held as part of the ball, and in which both goulash and stew were served. Several snack tables were served as well, featuring decorations that represented both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. During the ball, Harry and Ron overheard the conversation between Rubeus Hagrid and Olympe Maxime in which Hagrid was attended as a half-giant. This conversation was overheard by Rita Skeeter, which was published on their The Timothy Times articles. When the ball was ended, many students expressed their wish that it would go on longer, but Harry found himself perfectly happy for the ball to be over, as he didn't think the evening was particularly fun. Hermione took out the heels without unbuckling or unhooking the straps, but luckily the shoe was not even damaged or spoilt.